


Totally, seriously, balls deep in love with me

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, They are both whipped and every one know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Ian return from a date and flirt and laugh. Fiona, Lip, Kev and Vee all overhear their horny asses and how damn smitten they are.





	Totally, seriously, balls deep in love with me

Ian and Mickey had left a few hours earlier for a date. Ian was grinning widely and had his arm wrapped around Mickey and told Fiona, Lip, Kev and Vee they would be back soon.

Lip rolled his eyes and joked 'nothing below the waist!' Ian snorted and Mickey flipped him off. Kev raised his eyebrows 'get out of here, lovebirds!' The young couple complied immediately, lauging as they left.

Vee said Fiona 'when the fuck did they get so in love?' Fiona smiled 'I don't fucking know, Mickey likes to think he's subtle about it.' Everyone laughed as it was obvious he was whipped and Ian was just as bad.

Ian and Mickey returned, too busy giggling and flirting to notice company was present. Mickey was gripping his boyfriend's waist and Ian snorted 'that was the least subtle we've ever been!' Lip couldn't help smiling at how giggly his brother sounded, he missed the days when he was always laughing so he was glad Mickey could make him happy.

Mickey exclaimed 'fucking Wendy's drive through window, really, Ian? Couldn't keep it in your pants for another 10 fucking minutes?' He spoke in a tender tone that shocked Vee for a moment, it was full of admiration and she could tell he had let his guard down with Ian.

Ian gasped and poked his side 'fuck you!' He paused then added 'think she saw?' Mickey nodded 'I think every body fucking saw!' 

Mickey remembered something else 'I can't believe you let us get pulled over by that cop, douchebag.' Fiona rolled her eyes as the last thing she needed was bailing Ian and his boyfriend out of damn jail.

Ian smirked 'what, you think you can suck me off when I'm fucking driving and expect me not to fuck it up?' Kev sent a pointed glare at Vee as the same situation had happened to them and he was still bitter about it. Vee just winked back because honestly, it was pretty hot and she was sure Mickey felt the same.

Ian pointed out 'good fucking job he was a fag!' Mickey said 'seriously. Where the fuck have all these fag cops come from, all of a sudden?' Ian chuckled 'I didn't think you'd let me flirt with him, though.' Lip thought Mickey was too much of a jealous dumbass for that. Mickey agreed by grimacing 'couldn't punch another fucking cop in the face again. Assaulting an officer my ass, pussy crime.'

Even though Fiona had learnt of this entirely different side of Mickey, loving, supportive, protective of her brother, she still tried not to forget he was still the ex-neighbourhood thug. Ian seemed unaffected by this and Fiona knew her brother wasn't scared of much.

Ian smiled 'too fucking right, your ass is not leaving me for juvie again, asshole.' Mickey said affectionately 'yeah, yeah, I promise, firecrotch.' Lip silently fake gagged at the vulgar nickname but all Vee and Fiona heard was the quiet declaration of love.

Ian spoke dertimedly 'let's fuck again.' His boyfriend laughed 'they'll all be home soon, dumbass. Think I want a fucking Carl repeat?' He shivered comically but Ian smirked 'least he won't have anymore shitty questions about how dudes bang.' Kev felt sorry for the younger Gallagher, he too had the unfortunateness of catching the boys in the act.

Ian tried a suggestion 'dugouts?' Mickey complained 'it's too far away.' Both knew it wasn't, but Mickey was feelimh far too lazy to get off his ass and travel that far for a fuck. Ian mused 'so not the fucking roof then, either. Alibi?' Mickey scoffed 'what about last time? Fucking Tommy and Kermit, pieces of shit.' Ian nudged him cheekily 'I think they were congratulating you on getting laid.' Lip smirked as he was sure the two regulars made it a big deal to embarrass Mickey.

Ian pestered again 'Terry's house?' Fiona noticed he didn't call it Mickey's home. Kev knew that place hadn't ever been considered Mickey's home. Mickey said sadly 'Mandy's getting ploughed by mandingo over there.' Ian screeched 'ew! Don't say that shit! Gross as fuck.'

Ian remembered his mission. He snapped 'the fucking alleyway then! What are you the goldilocks of where we bang now or some shit?' Vee smiled at his sassiness. Mickey pondered 'could break into school.' Ian teased 'did you even go to fucking school?' He smirked and added 'doesn't count when you just turned up to stalk me because you were totally, seriously, balls deep in love with me.' Kev thought Ian must have been pretty confident he was right to say that.

Mickey smacked him arm. 'Fuck off, I was not.' His lie was so shit every one smiled. 'No, math classroom. Big table. Let's do it there.' Ian sniggered 'you're a bad influence. Breaking and entering, really, Mick?' They both knew it was a petty crime in comparison to their pasts.

Mickey smiled 'you've done fucking worse. Come on, bitch.' Ian muttered 'fucking impatient. Need to the lube from upstairs, jizzstain.' Lip grimaced as he really did not need to know.

Mickey sniggered 'fucking leave it, man. Spit ride for old times sake?' Ian laughed as he reminisced 'holy shit, yeah alright, fine. Get a move on, dickbreath.' Mickey retorted immediately 'cocksucker.' Ian threw back 'cumslut.' Mickey grinned 'liking what you like don't make you a bitch.' Ian sniggered 'so you've fucking told me. Let's go, asshole.' Mickey commented 'you owe me a hummer.' They both left the way they entered, too engaged in conversation and knocking shoulders way to often to be accidental.

When they finally left Lip said 'nice gay sex ed there for everybody.' Vee smirked 'thought we might get a live show.' Fiona scowled 'shut the fuck up you're talking about our brother!' Kev sided with Vee 'what? It would be hot!'


End file.
